


Oh Yeah?!

by Loethlin



Series: Sunshine [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dare, F/M, Kink Meme, Kissing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Garrus prove Jacob wrong when he claims that the Normandy is Shepard's true love. Mass Effect Kink Meme minifill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Yeah?!

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme fill. Prompt basically was: Make out any time you want, just like in Dragon Age: Origins. And prove Jacob wrong when he says that the Normandy is Shepard's true love.

"We both know the Normandy is your real love", Jacob says.

Shepard stares at him, her eyes steel-cold and reaches behind her, grabbing that bigass collar of Garrus's armor.

"What?" Jacob demands, but she ignores him.

She pulls Garrus close, their breastplates colliding with a dull clang, but he just flares his mandibles and lets out that rumbling chuckle.

"If noone else minds", he says, and his arms somehow end up around her waist.

"Everyone can go suck my toe, Garrus," she says, vehemently.

He dips his head and they kiss. Just like in the movies, she thinks. With all the bending backwards and foot popping.

She strokes his long, pointy fringe, delighting in its texture, tasting his rough tongue in her mouth.

Normandy? He has GOT to be kidding. Joker loves the ship. She loves Garrus. Forever, she thinks. Forever might be a very short time, now, but that doesn't matter when her turian is clinging to her and kissing her like this. Like every time is the first and the last time.

Finally Garrus decides to set her free and the kiss ends, with both of them grinning like teenagers and staring at each other.

Happy little tremors shake her and she decides to get this mission over with, ASAP. There are more pressing matters to attend to. In the main battery. On the console, preferably. Where Garrus is at just the right angle and...

"You about done?" Jacob asks. She looks at him again, steel-cold.

"Right. We have people to save," she says, and gazes at Garrus.

She finds Garrus also gazing at her.


End file.
